The Hunted
by BlackAngel873
Summary: Running. Running. That's all I can do. All I can do to get away...


Running. Running. Thats all I can do. All I can do to get away...

My bare feet, cut and bursed by the rocks and branches scattered around the ground. The wind whipped through my tri-colored hair, tossing it into tangles. I'm panting heavily, and my breath comes out as fog. My clothes - no, my uniform- is in tatters, smeared in blood.

I continue to race through the old dying woods. With every tree I pass, a flock of ravens take flight. I envy them and thier ability to escape. Fatigue begins to catch up with me as I frantically search for refuge.

Out in the distance, I spot a tree. A tree with roots that form a cage like the last of my energy, I run over to it and crawl inside. I press into the very back of my shelter. I try to slow my rapid heart beat, yet I can't. I can't relax. How can I...when thier still...after me?

Why? Why? Why did this happen to me? Why do I have to suffer? Why was I reduced to being Lord Sennen's plaything?

I don't remember who I am. I don't know where I came from. All I know is that I was that i was walking around a near-by village when I accidently wondered onto Lord Sennen's land. That day was a blur. Guards dragging me into that horrible gothic castle, throwwing me at the feet of the monster himself. It hurts to think about the rest.

My eyes snapped open; when had I closed them? I press even further into my shelter and held my breath.

Shouting. Oh, God, the guards, they're coming! The crys are getting louder, they're getting closer! This is bad, This is very very bad. I hear them closing in until they finally appear in my line of vision. They're right outside my cover.

"Do you see him?" One asks to the another.

"No. Little brat can sure as hell run. Check over there by the brook."

The entire group begins to seach the area. There's no way to escape. tears well in my eyes at the realization. I'm trapped here. I'm going to forever be torchered, forever used, forever serving the devil. The tears burn as they cascade down my face. Forever Lord Sennen's slave.

"Seto, have you located him yet?!" My head shoots up. I knew that voice. How could I not? That deep baritone voice belongs to the one who gave me hell. I peek out of a hole between the roots and gazed upon the face of the devil.

His skin was just slightly tan and flawless. His body was toned from all the sword lessons he has undergone. His hair, much similar to my own, was star-shaped, seeming to defy gravity, with blonde streaking upwards like lightning and tipped with crimson. His eyes...Oh his eyes. They're probably the feature I hate the most. As if drenched in blood, his eyes were a vibrant red. He was shorter then most, but he seemed so tall riding his black horse, Nightmare. Lord Sennen was indeed handsome, but that does not make up for his cruel heart.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we haven't yet." Seto, Lord Sennen's advisor and cousin, appologizes with his head bowed in shame.

"Well, find him! See to it that he doesn't escape!" The dark noble's voice boomed in the cold ,quiet night.

"Yes, sir!" All the guards shouted in respones. They went back to their search for me.

"Check every crack! He's small, he can fit in the narrowest of places!" I look at the guard closest to me, the one who shouted the order. He was an albino with sharp brown eyes. Bakura, I believe, was the one who first brought me to the castle. I watch him pull out his sword ,and what he does next sealed my fate.

He begins to hack away at my hiding place. With each swing of the weapon, more and more of the roots break off. Stop! Stop! Moonlight pours in and strips me of my invisibility. Please, I'll do anything! More roots are cut into pieces. Oh, Gods, please! Don't let them find me!

Bakura grabs my ankle, "there you are, you damn brat!"

I scream.

I shoot up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. My heart, pounding in my chest at a hundred miles per hour, slowly begins to relax. My eyes, slightly blurred with unshed tear, dart across the room, trying to remember where I am.

Moonlight spills into my room, giving a comforting glow to it. My room...I'm home. I smile and sigh with relief. I'm safe.

It was just a dream. The village, the guards, the castle. It was all a dream. Even Lord Sennen.

My eyes begin to droop with sleep, its still very earily in the morning. I lay back, still smiling, and let myself drift. I didn't see the shadow in the window. I didn't hear his voice.

"Good night, Aibou..." Lord Sennen smirked wickedly as he rode off into the night.


End file.
